Dry wall lifts and the like have been heretofore provided as an aid in positioning and supporting a sheet of dry wall during installation of ceiling portions. However, the dry wall lifts found in the prior art are relatively bulky and cumbersome which makes them difficult to store, to transport or even to move from one room to the next. Moreover, the dry wall lifts found in the prior art are of limited use in that their only function is to lift and support the dry wall during the installation of ceiling portions. While installing dry wall, however, a convenient horizontal working surface is often essential.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dry wall lift which is convenient in transportation and storage, and which can be readily transformed into a horizontal working surface.